


Puppy Training

by meganekkomeguca



Category: Flip Flappers (Anime)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dominance, F/F, Futanari, Knotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:19:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9617615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganekkomeguca/pseuds/meganekkomeguca
Summary: A collection of papicoco featuring dom Cocona and her obedient puppy Papika. Mostly unrelated oneshots on this theme.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Ange and Parm for the sinspiration, as usual. Characters are college-age in this. Any first-person POV entries in this collection are because I wrote the original draft in chat, and it probably evolved out of "imagine if..." and "what if..." scenarios, and while I try to keep a level of quality in my porn, if I go back and try to edit the tense I get fatigued and never end up posting, so take this as it is.

"Coconaaaa!" Papika slinks into Cocona's study where she's trying to focus on some dull coursework. "I'm hard again."

"Again?" Cocona takes off her glasses and rubs the bridge of her nose. "Didn't we just do this after lunch?"

Papika whines. "Yeah, but I can't help it when I'm in heat. Cocona, pleeeease!"

Well, sex is sure going to be more entertaining that studying. And if Papika is left unattended too long when she's like this, it goes from normal arousal to being actually painful, from what Papika's explained. Cocona doesn't want that for her, so there's really no choice. She stands up and takes a deep breath. "Go get ready. I'll be in shortly."

Cocona cleans up her workspace, and by the time she enters the bedroom, Papika is naked and stretched out on the bed, cock on full display, lube and anything else they'll need set out on the nightstand.

"Good girl," Cocona says. Papika responds with an eager wriggle. "You've been a good puppy so far this heat cycle. I think you deserve a nice reward."

"Pleeeease," Papika says, grinning at her.

Cocona smiles back and unbuttons her blouse. She'll leave the rest for Papika to take off, but Papika tends to get over enthusiastic where buttons are concerned. 

"How do you want me?" she asks when she's standing next to the bed. "You can choose. Hand? Mouth? Pussy? Do you want me to ride you, or do you want to take me from behind?" Her voice drops with every word, and she leans over, a hand on the bed next to Papika's shoulder as she whispers in Papika's ear.

"B-behind, please." Papika stutters in her eagerness. It's not often that Cocona offers this.

"You want me from behind, hm?" Cocona wraps a hand around Papika's leaking cock and strokes it. "Just like a dog. You want to bury your cock in whatever you can mount." Papika whimpers, perhaps from the words, perhaps from the squeeze Cocona punctuated them with.

Cocona undoes her skirt and lets it fall to the floor. She stands before Papika in just bra and panties. "Well here's your chance. Go ahead and take me, puppy. Show me that this," she brushes her fingertip over the head of Papika's cock, "isn't just for show."

Papika nods frantically as she sits up. She grabs Cocona by the waist and pulls her close, kissing her stomach and sliding her hands up to undo Cocona's bra. With the clasp undone, she tosses the garment to the side and moves her attentions to Cocona's breasts, kissing and licking them.

"Is this all?" Cocona gasps, sitting down heavily next to Papika at the other's urging. "I thought you were going to fuck me like-" She breaks off as Papika tugs at the front of her panties, a finger passing over her clit. "Fuck me like an animal, Papika!"

The desperation makes them both blush, but Papika is a good girl who will follow commands, and she finishes her attentions to Cocona's breasts, kissing her way down Cocona's stomach and urging her to lay down.

It's not often that Cocona lets Papika do whatever she likes, and so Papika proceeds like she would usually for sex, preparing Cocona with fingers and tongue. Cocona lets her, urging Papika to eat her out by tugging at her hair, but when she starts to feel close, she pushes Papika away.

"Not going to take your chance?" she teases, gasping out the words. "Too domesticated, puppy? Gonna make me cum with your mouth? If I cum this way, you've lost your chance."

Papika whines and sits back. Narrowing her eyes, she puffs out her cheeks in a determined pout. "I wanna cum inside you!"

"Then have your way with me!" Cocona spreads her legs a little and reaches a finger down to stroke herself. "Better do it before I cum..."

Papika doesn't need any more urging. She grabs Cocona by the waist and flips her, prodding Cocona onto her hands and knees.

"Desperate, needy puppy," Cocona gasps. "So eager to bury your cock in whatever you can find. Aren't you lucky to have a good mistress who will let you use her like this? Say it," she adds, reaching behind to prevent Papika from putting her cock inside just yet. "Say how lucky you are."

"Very lucky," Papika whines. 

"And why are you lucky?"

"I have a mistress who lets me use her for my cock - please!"

Cocona fondles the head of Papika's cock, feeling with satisfaction just how much precum she's already leaking. She takes the cock in hand and helps Papika guide it to her entrance.

"Good girl," Cocona coos. "Go ahead. Fuck me good."

The words have barely left her mouth before Papika plunges her cock in, pressing into Cocona's tightness. Cocona moans, trying to push her hips back against Papika's cock and take in as much as she can.

Papika pushes in, determined to hilt herself. She grips Cocona's hips so tight that it's painful, but Cocona loves it. Her puppy is strong. Cocona clenches around Papika's cock, smirking at the helpless whine she elicits. "Losing control so quickly?"

Papika whines again and pulls her cock out with a small huff, then slams it back in, leaving Cocona breathless for a moment. Papika picks up a fast, rough pace. She thrusts as fast, hard, and deep as she can, stretching Cocona open. Cocona grasps the sheets with white knuckles, resting her forehead on the bed.

"What if..." she gasps, "I told you to stop?" Papika lets out a pained whimper at the thought, slows down anyway to catch her breath before slamming her cock back in. Cocona smirks, and the expression is evident in her voice when she says, "That's what I thought. You're so desperate, so eager to cum that you can't stop. Just like an animal. I could pull away and you'd spill all over the bed before you could help it." She pulls her hips forward, easing away just enough to tease Papika, who tightens her grip on Cocona's waist and pushes back inside. 

"Or maybe," Cocona continues, her legs shaking by this point, god it's so good, she's one good fuck away from cumming herself, "maybe you wouldn't let me pull away. Maybe you're such a needy, desperate animal slut that you'd take me no matter what I said. Just fuck me good into the mattress, fill me with your cum, make me yours like you're mine."

"Cocona!" Papika leans over her, tilts Cocona's head back enough for a brief, rough kiss, and bites at her neck, hard enough to make Cocona gasp. They both know she's marked now. 

Papika is balls deep in Cocona and lingers there, snaking one hand down from Cocona's waist to brush at her clit. Cocona shudders. "P-Papika!" Her voice cracks with surprise and need. 

Not willing to lose control for long, Cocona clenches herself around Papika's cock, squeezing her, stimulating her, daring her to make Cocona cum first and possibly lose the chance of cumming inside.

Papika lets out a determined growl and yanks Cocona's hips into a better position. She drives herself in, fucking with desperation now that she's so close. Papika's unable to handle any more teasing, not that Cocona was going to deny her anyway. Cocona gasps out encouragement whenever she has breath. "That's right, puppy, give me your cock!"

Papika does so, and with a small howl she snaps her hips forward a final time, spilling cum inside Cocona. She makes a few smaller, weaker thrusts but still stays firmly inside, hot cum filling Cocona. Cocona moans at the feeling, and hearing her, Papika is reminded to reach down and rub a bit clumsily at Cocona's clit, coaxing her the rest of the way to orgasm. Cocona tightens in climax just as Papika's knot begins to swell inside her, and the pressure is fantastic, so good that it almost feels like she's cumming again immediately.

Papika pulls Cocona against her, spooning her, the knot snug inside Cocona locking them together. Cocona comes out of her daze to find Papika softly stroking her stomach and nuzzling against her hair and neck. "What a good girl," Cocona murmurs, and Papika lets out a contented "Muhuu~"

"I knew you couldn't resist cumming, puppy," she says, taking Papika's hand and pulling it to her mouth. "You're so needy. But did you enjoy your reward?"

"Uh-huh," Papika mumbles in her ear.

"That's good." Cocona brushes a kiss against the back of Papika's hand. "Because the next time you need to cum, I'm going to make you earn it." She smiles when Papika grumbles at that. They both know that Papika's going to need release again before long, and however they go about it, it will be good.


End file.
